User blog:Ricizubi/The Great Revelation
On the battlefield Rici: If he finds out too soon and catches us fighting, we're lost... LPK: Then stop being retarded and stop this shit! We gotta fight together, beat Ryu and then when our forces are united then we could get to fight the Fleet- Ryu: *cough*moron*cough*... Rici: Not a chance, I'm too stubborn for that and besides that, you have few people in your army and no RYu, I won't join you *Ryu wanted to say something, but he is cut down by Rici, after Rici saying that he is looking a little down LPK: Fuck you Rici, you're just a pussy...WHO JOINS ME FROM ALL OF YOU THAT ARE THERE, IF YOU DON'T COME ON MY SIDE, I'M GONNA HAVE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU! Shiv: AS if you can beat anyone bitch, and it's funny that you're calling Rici a pussy when you have a pussy yourself. *the army of contributors is shocked by that revelation LPK: NO I DON'T!!!!!! YOU SHITTY PANDA!! YOU CONFUSED THEM!! JUST ABANDON RICI AND LET' S END THIS!! WEIRDO! C'MON! Weirdo:...oh well whatever! Rici: Well that means you're on the wrong side, just don't let him get outta there! START FIRING *all hell brokes loose now and the army of Rici starts firing at the enemies on both side *their canons roar and break the enemy lines *one of them tries to hit LPK, but he dodges it just like Luffy dodging the Pacifista laser *and then ironically PX comes to Rici to report in all that noise PX: Chatmiral Akarici! There are people coming from the S towards our position! Rici: And who are they...! PX:Well...please look for yourself... ???: Yo! Sorry we're late! The party last night was so fucking awesome that the hangover won't leave me for a week! IH: Only one drunkard can talk about parties right now, fucking bitch, I bet he will puke on the battleground as soon as he gets here LPK: Shut up Hungry! and it can only be! MURRAY! You're fianlly here!! I thought that you abandoned me! (in the box next to the running Murry is written "Vice Contributor Murray - Party Animal") Rici: And seems like Nacchy is there too *he stands in the battle with his hands crossed looking at the group calm and content Nacchy: Yo everydone!~*hic* (in her box stands written: "Rear Contributor Nacchan - Epithet: Cute") Rici: Don't tell me... LPK: NACCHY!!! JOIN MY SIDE!! Nacchy: Sure!! You're looking better with that body LPK! So I'm gonna join your side alright XD! *Rici facepalms while an explosion occurs behind him Rici: Just how much did you drink Nacchy... MDM: Incredible!! Rici's girlfriend betrays him!! But... *MDM falls to his knees again MDM: My dream about her innocence is gone...she got so durnk...and who knows what she did there Rici: DON'T YOU EVEN MAKE ME IMAGINE THINGS MDM!!!!!! MURRY, YOU'RE DEAD IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER OVER AT THE PARTY!!! *THT just wakes up from his daydreaming THT: Hey what's happening? what's with all this noise? oh yeah the fight! what's up with LPK being there? Serene: I will tell you if you show me you shirtless! (in her box: "Captain Contributor Serena - And to add a note from her activity dossier: Beware guys, you might end up on the internet on a yaoi site") *THT shows his abdomen *Serene takes a pic very fast and then she starts explaining Serene: Rici broke up with LPK and now LPK asks for support, oh yeah and Weirdo betrayed us THT: Oh I see.. WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!??! *THT looks at LPK from afar THT: Don't worry LPK! *THT slashes the people around him in the army creating a small place free for him to move THT: Don't worry Weirdo, awesomeness in person is here! *THT grabs Weirdo's hand and throws him over to LPK LPK: Here he comes that shitty bastard, it's been a while since I actually used my DF Shiv: You're the only one stupid enough to forget how to use your DF LPK: Well I can still do it...Yuki Yuki no Snow Baseball Glove *LPK turns his hand into a large Baseball Glove with which he catches Weirdo and brings him down to earth in one piece Weirdo; Sorry LPK, I was just messing with you over there LPK: I don't care, just don't do it againi ???: LPK, I shall help you in this battle! So let us do our best! LPK: And who the hell are you? (in his box: "Captain Contributor Johny) Shiv: It's your stepmother LPK, who else could it be? Johny: Hahaha LPK: Panda!!! Just let me be! shoo shoo, get outta here, it's not your bussiness MDM: Yes it actually is, so what if you shut up LPK and just go on with your fight *MDM flips LPK off while holding his book Panda: MDM, I don't need your help to flip LPK off IH: MDM trying to be cool in front of Panda and failing miserably, classic *the party army all joins LPK and now the battlefield as I may say looks like this: *Ryu's canons started firing at his command Ryu: FIRE! *Ryu strikes a pose Ryu: always wanted to do that *LPK's newly joined army joins the battle as well *In that madness some contributors betray Rici and join LPK's flank along with THT *all sides start moving towards each other *On Ryu's flank JOPF: Ryu-sama, I believe we should stay here and let them fight each other while we just enjoy and then we crush them! Ryu: EVERYONE CHARGE!!!!! *Ryu gets in another pose JOPF: RYU-SAMA IS TOO WISE FOR ME!! CHARGE MAGGOTS! *On Rici's flank MJ: Move people! we're finally starting this war! Swim: I'm not just some person you aho! MJ; Did you say something? ranked-under-me-marine#10? Swim; NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!! *Swim unsheats his swords and for a random reason he starts a fight with MJ *Dice facepalms MJ: Soul, take over! I'm gonna be busy for a short while! Soul: Me?! Commanding this army?! I don't deserve such an honor! Rici: Just do it Soul, I'm going to take care of LPK, just fight off Ryu and JOPF for a while! Soul: Aye-Aye sir! Rici: Well then... Incredibly enough LPK's army is the largest, Rici's army is close to the size of LPK's but still lacks close to 1000 people to be equal and then Ryu's army the smallest, but has the 2 powerful Shichibukai on its side *Rici heads towards LPK's flank alone *LPK comes towards Rici alone as well Rici: Dare call me a pussy now you gay bastard LPK: Shut up you no-lifer, it seems like my army is made out of the guys that have a life, not like yours full of no-lifers... *suddenly from the sky appears someone in front of the two and he is staring at the ground ???: I heard what happened and I decided to arrive here Rici; I see, mornin N- LPK: MEME KING!! YOU'RE HERE! Nada:(while looking seriously) LPK, Rici, I am dissapoint... (In his box stands written:"Vice Contributor Nada - Meme King") Do you think the title is fitting for this chapter? Yes No stfu LPK Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts